Jareth and Roy go on a Date!
by Royazali
Summary: Not like that you perverts! Its a RoyxMel as Jareth sets his bud up for his first date! Fun times are to be expected as Jareth and Sheno tag along to see it thru in this Amusement Park themed oneshot! Enjoy!


**Welcome, once again! Been awhile since I did a one shot so… Here ya go! There's a little back and forth but you're used to that, right? ^.^ What trouble could there be when Jareth sets Roy up on a date? Read and find out!**

**BTW- Its long**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yet another story in the lives of Jareth and Roy…

"You love Melanie, right?"

Roy nearly choked on his hamburger. "E-Excuse Me?-!"

Jareth leaned back in his chair and sipped his coke. "Well you do, right?"

"L-Lets not talk about this!" He put his hamburger down, too flustered to eat.

"Why not?"

"That's private!"

Jareth sighed. "Its safe to say you like her, right?"

He blushed, "Y-Yeah…"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

He stood up quickly, "I am not like _you_!" He went to leave but Jareth stopped him.

"Take it easy there! What's the rush?"

"You're going to try to get me to do something again!" he said, "And I'm not falling for it!"

Jareth smiled. _Damn, he's getting good… _"I was just trying to help-"

"Well, I don't need it."

_Punk. _"Listen, you're not going to get anywhere with the way you're acting."

Roy frowned slightly. "You think…?"

"Well yeah!" he grinned. "Girls like Mel like action! And you, my friend, are severely lacking…"

"Really…?"

"Roy, you move slower than a snail." he said bluntly.

_Its true that I'm not as 'girl savvy' as Jareth but Sheno says that's a good thing… Who knows? Perhaps I Am doing something wrong. Melanie's been acting weird lately. Am I…old fashioned?_

As if reading his mind Jareth said, "A girl like Mel needs someone fresh who can keep up with her. You, on the other hand, are kinda old fashioned."

He winced. "I'm old fashioned…"

"Yep." Jareth nodded, an idea forming. "I can help you with that."

"You're not going to trick me into doing anything bad again, are you?" he asked warily.

"Would I do that to you?" he asked innocently.

_Yes._

"Of course not!" He patted him on the back. "Come on, we have a lot of preparing to do!"

Roy had no choice but to succumb to Jareth as he dragged him off. After several hours of 'coaching' as he called it, Jareth finally let him go.

"Remember! The perfect plan is useless unless you put it in action!" he called.

Roy nodded, still trying to comprehend all he had told him. _I had no idea girls were so…complicated… And he never told me what a 'funsie' was… _He sighed. _I don't think I'm up for this…_

"Roy? Yeah, he's over there…"

Roy froze as he heard Melanie reply and ran over to him.

"Hey, Roy!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Um…hi…" He blushed. _Get it together! _"What's up?"

"I'm bored."

"Oh." _Now what? _"Sorry…?"

"Lets do something!"

"Sure… What do you want to do?" he asked.

She pouted. "I thought of something _last_ time! _You_ think of something!"

"Okay, um…" _What should I say? _

He thought back on what Jareth had told him…

**X**

"Girls get bored easily," he said. "One of the best ways to fix this are dates."

"What kind of date? Like April 27th?"

He sighed. "No. A date is a thing you do with, um, someone you like."

"Oh…" Roy nodded. "Then how come we've never been on a date?"

Jareth nearly fell over. "Because! You go on a date with someone of the opposite sex!"

"Ooohhh… I see… Then how come Sheno never asks me to go on a date?"

"You're hopeless, you know that?" He straightened up and faced him. "Look, the next time Mel asks you to do something, tell her you want to go on a date."

"But I still don't know what that is-"

"Just do it. She'll know what to do…"

**X**

Roy nodded. _Right. A date. _He faced Melanie determinedly. "I want to go on a date."

She stared back blankly. "You wanna what?"

Slowly his confidence faded. "A date… You know, its, um…a thing and-"

"I know what it is but… Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, its what people do with…people they like, right?" He looked down, too embarrassed to face her. _This is dumb. I don't even know what a date is and-_

"Alright."

"Huh?"

"I accept."

He smiled broadly. "Really? That's great! Um…" _Now what?_

She laughed, "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

"Yeah, but-"

She kissed him on the cheek before running off, saying, "Just try not to give yourself a headache thinking too hard about it, kay?"

He watched her go, a goofy grin on his face.

"Not bad…" remarked Jareth.

"You were watching?-!"

"Of course! Gotta make sure my bud's doing a good job. She _is_ my little sister after all…"

"You sure don't _act_ like it…" he mumbled.

"You say something?"

"Nope."

"Good." He grinned. "Now about that date…"

It wasn't long before Melanie came up with an idea for their date. A brand new theme park had opened up in Ferista and she had 'acquired' some free passes. It seems Jareth had also 'acquired' some free passes and would be taking Sheno as well. After a short trip and checking into their hotel, they finally arrived at their destination.

"Wow! I've never been to a them park before!" exclaimed Roy.

"I must admit, this is my first time as well," said Sheno, taking in the sights.

"Well don't just stand there gawking! Lets go!" cheered Mel.

As they approached, Roy asked, "So what's the theme?"

"Eh?"

"It's a theme park, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So what is it? A color theme? Or maybe fruit?"

Jareth sighed. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

"Okay!"

As it turned out, the park had a duel theme. Half of it was dedicated to the classic stuff: Roller coasters, prize booths, food court. While the other half was a water park complete with swimming pool.

After showing the staff their tickets they decided to split up. Jareth with Sheno and Roy with Mel.

"So! What do you want to do first?" she asked all excited.

"Gee, I don't know…"

He looked around at all the sights. At the tall roller coasters soaring ahead in the distance. The sound of cheers from the pool area. All the people milling about.

"What do _you_ want to do?"

"Mm…" She thought a moment. "Its still early so we should avoid the pool so… Ah! I know!" She grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him through the crowd.

He blushed at her touch, "W-Where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

**X**

Following close behind but far enough away to not be seen was Jareth.

"Operation RoyxMel is in effect…"

Sheno hit him.

"Ow! What was _that_ for?"

"You're horrible, you know that?"

"Ah, but you love me for it…" He smiled.

"I-I do not!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing! Its hot!" she argued while blushing.

"I know I am. Now come on, we're losing them…" He took off.

"Wait… You're- Jareth!"

**X**

Mel smiled and pointed at the ride she wanted to go on.

Roy stared at it blankly. "It's a…Teacup?"

"Yep! It's a Teacup!"

"Teacup…hm…"

"Oh come one! It'll be fun, you'll see!"

After waiting in line, they boarded their cup and waited for the ride to start. Slowly, the cup began to spin as the ride started.

Roy sighed. _This isn't so bad… _He smiled, enjoying the gentle breeze.

Suddenly, Melanie spun the disc in the center of the cup making it go faster.

"Whoa!" He grabbed hold of the side to prevent himself from bumping into her. "What's going on?"

She laughed, "Relax, will ya? Have a little fun!" She let go of the disc, motioning for him to try.

He let go of the side and grabbed the disc. _Here goes… _He spun, making it go faster. Pleased by the result he spun again.

"Hahahahaha! Faster! Faster!" cheered Mel.

"You got it!

**X**

Jareth watched from the sides, "Ugh, I'm getting sick just watching it…"

"Jareth, leave them alone!" Sheno turned him around to face her. "I thought you said we were here to have fun?"

"This _is_ fun!"

"For you!"

He sighed, "If I win you something will you shut up?"

She thought it over. "Maybe…"

"Okay then!"

They walked over to the gaming booths where various venders showed off their merchandise. They stopped as one of them shouted their way.

"Hey, you there! With the lovely lady!"

"You talk 'en to me?"

"Well, sure!" He grinned, "You look like a tough guy… How 'bout you show your stuff for the lady? Win her a nice prize?"

"Alright…" He looked over the prizes. "Which one you want?"

She pointed at the biggest one there.

"That one?-!"

"The price for my cooperation is high." she said.

_Dammit… _"Fine." He turned to the vender. "What's the rules?"

"Simple! All you have to do is knock down all the pins."

He fired a chi blast at them, succeeding in knocking them down and destroying them too. "Done."

The vender stared at him terrified. "You win! You win!"

"Well of course," he said cockily. "I'm the main character…"

Sheno slapped him.

"Hey!"

Sighing, she took her prize, "Come on. Lets go find Royazali and Melanie…"

He grinned. "Right behind ya!"

**X**

After riding the carousel, Roy and Mel traveled further into the park. The lines were getting more crowded as the day wore on.

"So which one now?" he asked, glancing over all the rides.

"Mm…" She grinned as she heard a high pitched scream coming from one of the rides. "I don know what that was but I'm riding it!"

"Mel, wait!"

When he got up to her she was standing in line to a mini coaster ride. It was one of those spooky rides that send you into the dark where things jumped out at you…

"I don't know… It looks dangerous…"

"Are you scared?" she teased.

"What? No! I'm just…worried about you safety…"

She tried not to laugh at his corniness. "Roy, its an amusement park. Not a battlefield."

"But…"

As they got on the ride, his thoughts turned to Jareth's lecture.

**X**

"Alright, listen up!" Jareth faced him seriously. "We're going to go to a theme park."

"What's a-"

"No questions!" He coughed, "Now then… There are several 'opportunities' for a man to score here."

"What's-"

"Silence!" Jareth continued, "One ride you will probably encounter is the 'spooky' ride. The spooky ride is one of the best places to prove your worth."

"How?" he asked curiously.

"Hold her hand of course!" he said like it was obvious.

He frowned, "But…what if she doesn't want to?"

"She's a girl. You're hot. She does."

Roy reached up and felt his forehead, "I don't feel sick…

Jareth sighed, "Moving on… Spooky rides are dark. Girls get scared in creepy situations, " he explained. "When that happens you need to man up! Hold her hand…move closer as if to protect her…ensure her everything will be alright… That, my friend, is your first test!"

**X**

_The first test, huh? _He looked at Melanie who was all smiles. _Right! I shall protect Melanie no matter the cost!_

The cart they were in began to move, taking them into the darkened interior of the ride.

"Woo-who!" cheered Mel as they were lost in the darkness. "Isn't this great?"

He nodded, though in the dark she couldn't see. He kept on alert, looking for anything that might be a threat.

"Roy…you okay?"

"Huh? Well yeah, of course… You okay?" he asked, remembering what Jareth had told him.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" She felt around in the darkness, "Where are you anyway?"

"Here." He blushed as he felt her hand.

She held it in her own, blushing slightly. "Roy, I-"

Suddenly a simplified skeleton popped out at them. Roy instantly went into attack mode.

"_Fire Ball!_"

**X**

Jareth had just finished his caramel apple when the spooky ride exploded.

He grinned. "Sounds like they're having fun."

She down her candied apple. "Fun?-! That was a-"

"Fire Ball, yeah. Roy's signature move… Wippee…"

"This isn't funny!" She took off, worried about Roy's safety.

"_I_ think it is…"

A crowd had gathered around the ride, all wanting to know what had happened. Sheno sighed as she spotted Mel and Roy coming out of the building.

"See? They're fine…"

"No thanks to _you_!"

"Oh, so its _my_ fault now?"

"Haven't you learned by now that _everything_ is your fault?"

"What did you-"

"Jareth! Sheno!" Melanie and Roy waved as they overheard their arguing, "What's going on?"

"Not much except for Miss Pain in the-"

Sheno elbowed him. "Royazali, are you alight?"

"No sympathy for me, huh?" mumbled Mel.

"Join the club," grumbled Jareth.

"I'm fine, Sheno. It was just a misunderstanding…"

"More like you attacked the attraction…"

Sheno glared at him. "Well, now that we're all together again, what should we do? I know!" She smiled at Jareth mischievously. "How about bumper cars?"

Jareth instantly refused. "Oh no! No way!"

Mel grinned. "I think that is a _great_ idea! What do you think, Roy?"

"What's a bumper car?"

The girls dragged Jareth through the line with Roy tagging behind. They forced him into a car and got in their own. Since it was Roy's first time, he decided to buddy with Mel.

"How does this work again?" he asked.

"You find a target and BAM!"

He gulped. _I think I liked the teacup better…_

One second later the cars hummed to life and the battle, er, ride was on. Both Sheno and Mel rammed Jareth from both sides. He tried desperately to maneuver out but he was kinda too big to move in the kid sized car.

"Die!" yelled Mel as she rammed him again.

Roy cringed as he felt the impact. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Safety? Ha! I care for no such thing!"

"But I do! Aaah!"

While Mel worked on Jareth's left, Sheno approached from his right.

"This is for yelling at me!"

BAM

"This is for attacking me!"

BAM

"This is for dying!"

BAM BAM

"This is for being a good for nothing manwhore!"

BAM

Jareth withdrew into his car, overwhelmed by the attacks. _Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? I've been a good thief, right? Only stolen when I wanted to or when I needed to. I've done nothing wrong. _He paused. _Except for that one thing… And that one… Then there was that one time-_

BAM BAM BAM

"Knock it off, Dammit!"

**X**

After the ride everyone felt better, at least the girls did. Jareth was pissed over the gang bang while Roy was terrified of Mel's driving.

Sheno sighed, thoroughly pleased, "Well! _That_ is what I call fun!"

"Indeed!" agreed Mel.

They both laughed.

Jareth glared at them, "Women…"

Roy was still too shook up to speak. _Never again… Never get in a car… Never…_

"So… Now what?"

"How 'bout lunch?" offered Mel.

Sheno frowned. "We ate before we met up."

"Oh… Then I guess Roy and I'll go get something then."

Roy looked up, "No more bumper cars?"

"No more bumper cars…"

He sighed in relief, "No more bumper cars…"

"Yeah…" Jareth stretched. "C'mon, Sheno, lets go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Where else?" He grinned. "The water park!"

"Eh?-! But, I-"

He grabbed her hand, "It'll be fun!" _Heh, time for some pay back…_

"Have fun!" waved Mel. She turned to Roy. "So, what are you in the mood for?" Seeing the confused look on his face she said, "What do you want to eat?"

"Oh! Um… I dont know…"

"Well come on!"

She led him to the giant food court located in the center of the park. Various stands were set up with food ranging from fancy dishes to simple things like hot dogs. Along with all the venders, a small stage was set up for performers…

"Alright! First things first! We _have_ to get a funnel cake!"

He smiled, "Okay."

She laughed and ran off, "Be right back!"

His smiled faded as she disappeared into the crowd. "What the hell is a funnel cake? Is it a funnel shaped like a cake? Or perhaps the cake comes out of the funnel? Then again, maybe it's a cake shaped like a funnel?" He groaned. "I'm so confused…"

"Hey! Hey, you!"

He turned around to find three girls staring at him, "Who? Me?"

"Yeah!"

"What is it?" he asked.

"We need your help! Will you help us?"

"Well, I…" They gave him puppy dog faces. He sighed. "Alright…"

"Yay!"

They led him to the stage where other girls were waiting. One of them had a microphone in her hand and stared at a screen in front of her.

"Jeri! Jeri, we got someone!" they squealed.

The girl with the microphone, Jeri, eyed him and grinned. "Nice job, girls! Now then… What's your name?"

"R-Roy…" _Uh oh… Tons of girls… All alone… I've been Here before and it never turns out good… _"I'm sorry but-"

She shoved the mic into his hand. "You're up next."

"Eh?-!"

"Our male lead quit the show right before we started." she explained. "We just need you to stand there and look pretty, kay?"

"But what-"

"Just read the words on the screen in beat with the rhythm!" said one of the girls. "Haven't you ever sung Karaoke?"

"Kara-what? No! I don't-"

"It doesn't matter if you suck," said Jeri. "Its looks we're going for here so get out there already!"

"But-"

She kicked him onstage. He faced the crowd, stage fright slowly creeping in. The screen in front of him flashed words as the music started.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

"Sing the song!" yelled Jeri from offstage.

Roy gulped and focused on the words. Once he got into the rhythm he begun to read:

"I-I'm…too se-sexy-" He stopped and flushed bright red. "_EH?-!_ I cant sing this!"

"Sing it! Sing it!" chanted the girls in the crowd.

"I -But-Its-" He stared at the ground, totally embarrassed.

Thankfully Melanie was there to bail him out. She walked onstage and took the mic from him.

"You all ready to rock?" she yelled.

"Yeah!"

"Well too bad!" She grinned and faced Roy. "Come on… Lets go…"

He nodded, grateful to be out of the spotlight, and followed her to a table where she had gotten food.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…thanks for that…"

"So you're not good in crowds… So what?" She took a piece of her funnel cake. "Personally, when I see a crowd it makes me want to go, 'Fire Ball!' Heh heh."

He smiled and tried a piece of cake. "Its good…"

"Well duh!" she giggled.

"So what is that?" he asked, pointing to a fluffy pink thing.

"That," she said, eating some, "is called cotton candy."

"Its made out of cotton?-!" he gasped.

She rolled her eyes. "No, its made from…uh… I don't know what its made of but, here, try some." She took a piece and forced it in his mouth. "Well?"

"Not bad… A little sweet though…"

She smiled. "Sort of like you."

Roy blushed. "I-I think you're like cotton candy too…"

Melanie burst out laughing.

"What? What did I say?" he asked confused. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, I-"

"Roy…hee hee… Just…ha ha… You're great, you know that? Just great… Hahahahaha!"

"Really? You don't think I'm…old fashioned?"

"Where'd you come up with _that_ idea?"

He smiled, "Its nothing… So what now?"

"Well…its getting kind of hot…"

"Yeah," he agreed.

"I think now would be a perfect time to visit the pool!"

He paled. "The…pool?"

"Well yeah! It _is_ a duel theme park!" She pouted, "You don't want to?"

"I-Its not _that_, its just…" He gulped. _I cant swim…_

"Aw…and I got a new bathing suit too…"

He paused. _A new…bathing suit…? _He felt himself go red as he looked at Melanie. "R-Really?"

"Mm-hm…" She stretched, "It was cute too… A nice little two piece…with a ribbon on the side…"

He gulped, picturing her in the bikini. _No! I'm not like that! I'm- _The vision emerged again. _No!_

She sighed, "Oh well… I guess we'll have to pass…"

"We can go."

"But-"

"If you want to go, we'll go." He downed his coke. "Ready?"

She grinned, knowing her trick had worked. "If you insist…"

Ten minutes later they arrived at the water park. It took an addition ten minutes for them both to get changed and meet each other outside the rooms.

Melanie grinned upon seeing Roy, "Not bad…"

He blushed fiercely, not knowing where to look. "You too…"

She giggled and grabbed his hand, "Come on, lets go!"

**X**

Jareth stood atop one of the bigger water coasters giving him an excellent view of the park below.

He grinned, "Oh yeah… Nice view…heh heh…"

Sheno had refused to go on any roller coaster, be they water or not, which left Jareth to his own devices. Naturally, he took this opportunity to 'investigate' the female tourists.

"Oh! Hot blond at 12 o'clock! Check that, brunette's better… Oh!" He squinted as another girl ran down below. "Sweet red head, 6 o'clock! Wait a minute…" He paused as a guy with silver hair followed behind. He gasped, "Oh my god that's my sister!"

**X**

Melanie waved at Sheno as she ran by. "Yo! Where's Jareth?"

"Probably girl watching…" she mumbled. She blushed as Roy showed up. "Royazali, you're-"

"Hey, Sheno…" he greeted, blushing at her new attire.

"Ah, come on, Roy," teased Mel. "Not like you've never seen a girl in a bikini before! Just look around!"

"I'm trying not to…"

Just then Jareth showed up.

"Melanie Blake!" he yelled. "What the _hell_ are you wearing?-!"

She glared at him. "I would think, being the manwhore that you are, you would recognize a bikini when you saw one!"

"Yeah but why are _you_ in one?-!" He turned to Roy. "You been looking at my sister?"

"What?-! No!"

Now it was Melanie's turn to yell at him. "Why not?-!"

"Eh?"

"I picked this outfit just for you!" She frowned, getting upset. "You don't like it?"

"No! I do, its just-"

"What's wrong with my sister?-!" yelled Jareth.

Roy looked at him confused. "Make up your mind! Can I like her or not?"

"You can like whoever you want!" said Sheno, joining in.

"Not without my say so!" argued Jareth.

"What makes you think you're the boss?-!"

"I'm the main character!"

Melanie sighed, "He doesn't like my outfit…'sniff' He doesn't like it…"

"No, Melanie, I never said that! I-"

"Oh, _you're_ the main character?" yelled Sheno. "Well I think Royazali is the main character!"

"Like _hell_! The fan fic is named after _me_! Jareth! Its not 'Roy and Jareth'. Its 'Jareth and Roy'!"

Melanie started to cry. "He doesn't like it!"

"Ah! Don't cry! Its okay! I love your outfit!"

"Liar!"

"What's the big idea making my little sister cry?-!"

"Jareth, no, I-"

"Leave him alone!"

"Waaaaaaahhh!"

Couple Hours Later

-plus some therapy-

Jareth and Roy sat on a bench while the girls were off getting ice cream. After their 'water adventure' they had calmed down and decided to travel together. It was nearing sunset when they decided to take a break.

Jareth sighed, "So…"

"So?"

"How is it?"

"How's what?" he asked.

_I hate him sometimes. _"This is your first date," he said. "How is it?"

"Oh…" He looked down. "Okay, I guess…"

"You held her hand, right?"

"Yeah…for three seconds…"

He laughed, "Big score there…"

"Hey! I'm trying my best here!"

"Now for the big question…" He glanced at him. "You tell her how you feel yet?"

He faltered, "N-No…"

"Good."

He looked at him curiously, "Why's that?"

"Cuz that's your next step."

"Huh?"

"Step Two, my friend." He looked up at the ride in front of them. "I'll leave this one to you. Good luck, bud…" He got up and met Sheno halfway.

She nodded, agreeing with whatever he said and they left.

"Sheno…?"

Mel approached Roy confused, "What's with them?"

"I don't know…" He took the ice cream. _Step two, huh? _He faced the ride before him.

The Ferris Wheel.

"Melanie?"

She took one last bite of her treat, already finished. "Yeah?"

"Lets ride that one next."

"Oh…kay…"

After the ice cream break was done, they got on the wheel. As the cart rose higher, they were able to get a view of the park and the surrounding area. The sunlight glistened off the ocean in the distance making it sparkle dazzlingly.

Roy turned from the scenery to stare at Melanie. She gazed at the sea, a smile on her face.

_Its all or nothing… _"Melanie?"

"Mmm?" She turned to face him, "What is it"

Roy paused to take her in. Her hair, more dazzling than the sun, her eyes, bluer than the sea, her smile and the way she made him feel… "I want to tell you something…"

"Yeah?"

"I know we haven't been together for all that long and I know this is kinda…sudden, but I-"

"Kyaaaa!"

"What?-! What is it?"

Melanie jumped up and moved to the other side terrified, "Kill it! Kill it!"

"Kill what?-!" he yelled, unsure of what was going on.

"The thing! Kill iiit!"

"The thing...?" He searched for what was scaring her frantically but when he found it he simply sighed. "Melanie…its just a bee…"

"I don't care! Kill it!"

"Hey you!" yelled the ride operator. "Sit down!"

"Aaaah!" She made a swift jump which made the cart tip dangerously. Roy caught her and held her in his arms protectively until the rocking stopped. "Is it…dead…?"

"Its gone…"

Mel sighed. "Good…" She looked up, finally realizing how close they were. "Um.."

"Melanie Blake?"

She gulped. He had never used her full name before. "Yes?"

"I love you."

"Alright, you two love birds… Ride's over."

Roy and Mel looked up to see the operator grinning down at them.

"Oh…"

"Um…"

"Right…"

"Yeah…"

The got off the ride in silence. Roy wanted her to say something, to tell him how she felt, but she said nothing.

He sighed. _I told her but…now I just feel worse…_

As they exited the park they were greeted by Jareth and Sheno.

Jareth grinned happily. "Yo! How's it…going…?" Seeing the sad look on is face he asked, "You okay?"

He simply nodded.

_Oh man… Rejected? No way… Not Roy. _He looked at Sheno who frowned.

"Melanie, is something wrong?" she asked.

"No…"

There was an awkward silence.

"Welp… Might as well head back to the hotel…"

As they headed back to the hotel they could see fireworks being fired in the distance. The happy colors only made them feel worse.

"I'm going to bed…"

"I'll go with you…" agreed Sheno.

They both entered the hotel, leaving Roy and Mel alone. They were silent for a minute as they watched the fireworks. Finally Roy couldn't take it.

"Melanie, I-"

"Ditto."

"Huh?"

She faced him, "Ditto."

He frowned, "I don't know what that means…"

Melanie groaned. "I love you too, you idiot!"

"Oh…" His eyes widened. "Really?"

"Don't think this changes anything!" she said. "You're still Roy and I'm still me. Got it?"

"Why would it change anything?"

She smiled at his cluelessness, "Exactly."

Melanie leaned in and kissed him. Roy kissed back, holding her tight.

"Ooohhh! Melanie and Roy! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Melanie looked up, "Jareth Blake!"

Jareth waved from a window above them, "Good view, huh? Whoa!"

They laughed as Sheno dragged him back inside.

"Sorry about that…"

They could hear her as she closed the window and started yelling at Jareth.

"So…"

"Hmm?"

"Ever seen fireworks before?"

He smiled up at the night sky, "Cant say that I have…"

She leaned into him, a smile on her face, "Me neither…"

The fireworks were beautiful, but, standing beside him was the most beautiful thing he would ever know…

The End

* * *

**Talk about random with a side of Kawaii!**

**Till next Time!**

**See ya!**

"**Yay, Funnel Cake!"**

**-RCR**

**lol**


End file.
